Popioły/Tom II/VI
W pierwszych dniach lipca pani de With wyjechała z Warszawy na kurację do Bardyjowa. Do granicy austriackiej nad Pilicą jechała swymi rozstawnymi końmi, a dalej odbyła podróż dyliżansem pocztowym. Niezwykle krótko zatrzymała się w Krakowie. Co dziwniejsza, powzięła nagłe postanowienie odwiedzenia swych stron macierzystych, Dersławic, dóbr swoich w Sandomierszczyźnie. Ochmistrzyni i pannom służącym kazała czekać na siebie w Krakowie, a sama wczesnym rankiem wyjechała, gdy służące jeszcze spały. Uczyniła to tak niespodziewanie bez poprzedniego rozważenia sprawy, jak to miała we zwyczaju, że stara Balbisia, ochmistrzyni, która ją wyniańczyła i wychowała, z podziwu wyjść nie mogła. Tymczasem pani de With jechała co prędzej, ale nie w stronę Sandomierza. Suto płaciła pocztylionom od stacji do stacji, zmieniała konie i pędziła w tumanach kurzu po urwistych górskich drogach. Gdy w ostatnim miasteczku, którego już w nocy dosięgła, wysiadła przed nędzną żydowską oberżą, była okryta pyłem od stóp do głowy. Rozognione jej oczy szukały czegoś — i znalazły. Rafał Olbromski stanął przy drzwiczkach powozu i uściskiem mocnym jak wieczny ślub objął jej rękę. Zaśmiała się krótko, gardłowym śmiechem, i równie mocno rękę jego przygarnęła do serca. — Pojedziemy dalej... — szepnęła. — Nie! Tu zostańmy — błagał pochylony ku niej. — Pojedziemy dalej! — rzekła stanowczo, zamknąwszy oczy przed jego oszalałym spojrzeniem. — Czy są konie? — Są... ale tu zostańmy... — Jedziemy! Rafał odszedł, żeby wydać rozkaz. Helena wyskoczyła, weszła do oberży i usiadła w kącie pustej izby. Świeciła się tam już na szynkwasie łojowa świeczka. Po chwili on przyszedł i stanął w taki sposób, żeby ją od światła i żydowskich oczu zasłonić. Ale korzystał z tej samej chwili: patrzał na nią. W półciemności widzieli wzajem tylko swe oczy i tonęli w nich zapamiętawszy się na śmierć. Była to rozkosz zaiste śmiertelna, wyzwolona, naga, szczęście jednej chwili, trwające przez wieczność. Teraz dopiero czuli oboje, jak straszliwie i nad życie się kochali. Gdyby jedną chwilę trzeba było oddać, cofnąć, odjąć sobie za cenę życia, zrzekliby się życia z drwiącym śmiechem. Słowa, jak ciężary bez wartości, zważyły się i upadły na dno dusz. Tylko anielskie uśmiechy wzajemnego pozdrowienia, jak o świcie mgła sucha z ziemi ukwieconej, wstały i rozszerzyły się w oczach i ustach. Dał się słyszeć na brukowanym podcieniu radosny tętent kopyt końskich i hulaszczy a do gromu podobny turkot kół. Rafał uczynił znak głową, że już czas. Ale jego towarzyszka nie podnosiła się z miejsca. Odsunął się od światła i zajrzał w oczy. Siedziała nieruchoma z oczyma idącymi za nim, z uśmiechem zaczarowanym. Rondo kapelusza związanego pod brodą oskrzydlało jej twarz. Tylko niektóre pasma włosów wymykały się wzdłuż policzków. Szary płaszcz podróżny z pospolitego płótna okrywał ją całą od stóp do szyi. Ręce leżały bezwładnie, splecione na kolanach. Była tak przecudowna, tak nieznana, tak obca, a zarazem tak do jego istoty należąca, wydarta z głębi piersi, że jak skamieniały nie mógł się poruszyć. Toż jest Helena z Dersławic? Stał w obłoku powietrza uszczęśliwionym przez jej obecność i powtarzał stokroć ów pewnik, że ona jest na pewno tu, gdzie na nią czekał tyle godzin w spazmach tęsknoty i paroksyzmach zwątpienia. Nierychło, nierychło przesunęła się w jego duszy smuga łaskawego światła, ciepła i wonna myśl, że to jest pierwsza chwila, pierwsza godzina i pierwszy dzień, że nastanie szereg godzin błogosławionych, dni szczęśliwych szereg nieskończony. Ta sama myśl odbiła się w jej oczach, w ustach i na czole. Ujrzał ją wszystką rozkwitłą jak jerychońska róża. Serce nie biło w jego piersiach, lecz drżało, ręce same się splotły i błogosławieństwo wypełzło na wargi. Tak samo splotły się jej ręce i oczy zasłoniły powiekami. Stał patrząc w swe ziszczone szczęście i modlił się bez słów, bez poruszenia zastygłą wargą. Za chwilę, rzuciwszy karczmarzowi sztukę złota, wsiedli do kutej krakowskiej bryki. Tęgim kłusem ruszyły z miejsca spasione, rosłe konie. Na gościńcu za miastem poszły jeszcze lepiej z kopyta. Zakochani siedzieli przytuleni do siebie, czując, jak w ich żyłach przepływają te same strumienie ognia. Kiedy niekiedy tylko oddawali sobie wzajem kilka słów, słów-pieszczot, słów-uściśnień. Konie parskały na równym, wyschłym gościńcu. Obłok kurzawy wstawał spod ich kopyt, otaczał wasąg i podróżnych. Noc była księżycowa, widna. Nie postała na niebie ani jedna chmurka. Wiatr rzeźwy ciągnął od gór, gdzieniegdzie wywabiał z dolin wilgotne opary, mgiełki w tych miejscach zrodzone i nie chcące odejść. Dźwigał je po zboczach i garbach wyniosłych regli. Gościniec biegł dolinami gór, które wierzchołki swoje wznosiły coraz wyżej i wyżej. Szerokie lasy, czarne puszcze przelewały się z góry na górę, wznosiły i zniżały. I droga — to leciała w dół, ku rzece błyszczącej na kamieniach, to znowu wspinała się na przełęcze, wdzierała na strome zbocza. Tu i owdzie wyzierał ze szczytu góry kadłub skalisty i szarzał w świetle miesięcznym. Czasami droga szła przez modrzewiowe aleje, przez jaworowe ulice i świerkowe podgaja. Często bryka leciała z łoskotem wzdłuż uśpionych wsi podkarpackich, między stadami psów, skaczących na wysokość drabinek wozu. Wsie spały, były puste i jakby wymarłe. Ani jedno światełko nie zapowiadało w nich życia. Psy ze wściekłością odpędzające wędrowców od tych schronisk rosły w oczach i zdawały się być potwornego kształtu i ogromu. W jednym miejscu konie krótko wytchnęły przed zatarasowaną we wsi karczmą. Obok karczmy stała chata pod cieniem wielkich modrzewi. Światło księżyca przenikało ruchome, miękkie, delikatne, żółtawe w tym blasku gałęzie, których szczyty chwiały się z wolna, stykając się i rozchodząc pomiędzy sobą. Jedna ściana domostwa i połamane linie góralskiego dachu z szerokim okapem oblane były światłem księżyca, a cały dom w mroku ginął. Na tej ścianie ubogiej światło uczyniło sobie królewski przybytek. Śniło na niej przedwieczny swój sen. Widzieli każdą od lat sczerniałą belkę, każdy w niej cios siekiery, każdą okrągłą wypaść sęka, rysunek rdzenia i warstw drzewa. Płazy te miały teraz nie swoje barwy. Któż wie — może śniły tej cudnej nocy sen o życiu na pochyłości urwiska góry, w szumie.gałęzi, w poświstach zielonych igieł, gdy huczą trąby górskiego wiatru... — To nasza droga, nasza biała, szczęśliwa droga... — szepnęła Helena. — Tam pojedziemy. Ta jest droga prowadząca do szczęścia... — Patrz, a ta biała ściana domu... — mówił Rafał cicho, jakby zwierzał tajemnicę i nie chciał przerwać zaczarowanego snu ściany. — Nie, nie! Tam... — Przecudna, biała ściana... Głos obojga był inny, odmienny, zgoła niepodobny. Słuchali się wzajemnie z radosnym zdumieniem, a każde słowo, każdy dźwięk spadał w tajemniczą skarbonę, jak diament bez ceny. Woźnica skoczył na kozieł i ruszyli dalej. Gościniec biegł teraz chyżo w dół, ku rzece lśniącej, z szumem i zawodzeniem rwącej po kamieniach. Łożysko jej, wysłane szeroko rozmiecionymi głazami, widać było z oddalenia. Nad brzegiem stały wierzby o wąskich a długich liściach, które teraz w świetle księżyca jaśniały od rosy szarobiałej. Liście te chwiały się i wyginały ku światłu, łudząc, że to one szemrzą tak głośno. Wysoko wzbił się księżyc. Było po północy. Szczyty leśnych gór odrzynały się w zrzedłym błękicie nieba kudłatą i potarganą albo kędzierzawą i wełnistą linią. Zimno było coraz bardziej, jak na nizinach w późnej jesieni. Na prawo i na lewo leżały przy białej drodze cienie tak głębokie i czarne, że zdały się być otchłaniami bez dna. Szły przed oczyma w głębokość gruntu jakby wskroś ziemi jaskinie dolin. Tam to rzucała się droga w rozwartą paszczę. Oczy wierzyć nie chciały, że ta jasna, srebrnolita wstęga tam pójdzie, że tam właśnie ośmieli się powieść za sobą. Serca wołały na nią, gdy nagle zwracała w bór czarny i zimny, w gęsty jego mrok, w knieję ziejącą mroźnym oddechem. Olbrzymie świerki wychylały niespodziewanie kolosalne swe szczyty jak gotyckie wieże otoczone bogactwem kwiatonów. Słychać było, gdy konie szły pod górę noga za nogą, szept drzew, ni to mowę wysiłu tych miejsc nie zdobytych przez człowieka, ni to przestrach pustyni ze snu ocknionej. W cieniu śniące gałęzie, cicho zwieszone ku ziemi, wzdrygały się niespodzianie i pochylały z cichym a złowieszczym sykiem. Łoskot kół bryki huczał, a porywczy tętent kopyt rozlegał się na sennej drodze. Leciał stamtąd w martwy las na podobieństwo tysiąca toporów rozrąbujących kamienną ciszę. Strach-niestrach owiewał dusze. Patrzali w ten kraj jakoby w obraz miłości swej, w tajemnicę swego życia. Skądże przyszła ku nim ta ziemia przedziwna? Kto ją dla nich uczynił? Oczy nurzały się w nią, nurzały bez końca i, zapamiętawszy się w cudnym blasku miesięcznym, nie mogły objąć piękności. W sercach powstawał niesłychany żal, przeobrażał się w krzyk przerażenia czy radości, w hymn święty, na który w mowie ludzkiej nie ma słów. Dusze, jak niemowy, chciały z siebie wydrzeć choćby jeden dźwięk, jedną nazwę, jedno imię, a tylko głębokie westchnienie, do stworzenia sylaby niezdolne, zawierające w sobie całkowite czucie — wyrywało się ku gwiazdom rozsypanym w niebiosach. Wtem droga zawisła nad urwiskiem i skręciła się w miejscu. Las uciekł sprzed oczu i, jakoby ciemne skrzydło, chyżo poleciał w bok, na dół. Helena krzyknęła. W dali, w przestworzu, w odległej dolinie między dwiema górami, których czarne puszcze zlewały się ze sobą, ukazał się inny świat. Zdało się, że się odchyla kraina księżyca... Z daleka, z nieskończoności, zza czarnych lasów płynął poziomo złoty dym obłoku i rozwiewał się w błękitną nicość. Nad nim, spomiędzy miękkich zwojów podnosiły w niebo kamienne głowy bezleśne turnie, rozszarpane, jakby były skamieniałym na wieki wiatrem. Zimne ich oblicza uśmiechały się w złotawym niebie. Helena przycisnęła ramię swe do ramienia kochanka i nachyliła ku niemu usta. Usłyszał jej szept: — Widzisz! Tam jest nasze szczęście. Widzisz? To jest szczęście... Cichy śmiech, cichy śmiech zadrżał w jej krtani. Po chwili znowu szeptała: — Czekałam na ciebie tak długo, przez całą młodość, o szczęście, o złote moje, o niebotyczne, o najwyższe, uśmiechnięte!... Tu, na twoich piersiach był wilk, tu, gdzie tak bije serce! Aleś go zabił. O, panie mój! Straszna morda wilcza i białe kły były tu, obok gardła. Krzywe pazury wbijały się między żebra, a ślepie patrzały w twe oczy! Jakżeś jest mężny, silny i straszny! Jakżeś jest niezwyciężony! Mocniejszy jesteś niż zima, niż lód, niż wicher! Mocniejszy jesteś niż wilk. Ty się nie boisz nikogo na ziemi! Masz przy sobie sztylet, nabitą kulami broń, ale nade wszystko ty jeden masz serce z żelaza. Drwisz sobie i śmiejesz się wesoło z ludzi, z przysiąg i ślubów. Nie boisz się nikogo, nikogo, nikogo na ziemi. Ani ludzi, ani zwierząt! Któż może wyjść naprzeciwko nas? Powiedz... Nikt! My jesteśmy sami jedni na świecie! Jesteś straszny! Jesteś piękny! Drżę na samą myśl... Jestem twoją służebnicą... O, miły... Tam... Kategoria:Popioły